


I need the smell of summer

by theaeblackthorn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Camping, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Lazy Sex, M/M, Schmoop, Summer, Sunburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaeblackthorn/pseuds/theaeblackthorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is sunburned, laying in the car and refusing to move or put any clothes on. Derek knows he's doomed because he thinks Stiles is adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need the smell of summer

**Author's Note:**

> [This picture kicked it all off (NSFW)](http://25.media.tumblr.com/7c0b3e302a2a427aea323de8a4e2d413/tumblr_midcgglXNI1qdtudao1_500.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> Ty to Peyton for cheering.

"Stiles, you can't sleep there," Derek says, hanging his wet towel over the front seat to dry. The pack had decided to go on a camping trip, Derek had been hesitant about the whole idea, but before he knew what was happening Boyd was offering his dad's people-carrier and Stiles was shotgunning the back as somewhere for him and Derek to sleep.

Stiles groans. "'m dying."

Derek snorts. "No, you're not. You're just sunburned and hungover."

"Like I said, dyinggggg." His voice is muffled by their comforter, that Stiles had insisted they bring along. Derek likes it, the smell of them out here in unfamiliar territory.

He reaches over and picks up the towel Stiles has balled to the side, so that can dry too. "The pack are going to be out of the lake soon, and you're still naked."

Stiles lifts his head. "Dude, I think they've all seen my skinny, pale ass before."

Derek lets his eyes wander over said skinny, pale ass, which... isn't looking so skinny or pale these days. In fact, it looks good enough he really wants to... "Come on, get back here and I'll put some aloe lotion on it," he offers.

Pushing himself up onto his elbows Stiles grins crookedly up at Derek. "So, I talk about my ass and suddenly you're offering to rub oil into me?"

Derek frowns at the after-sun lotion. "I don't think it's oil..."

Stiles rolls his eyes and starts trying to get up. He fails. "Give me a hand-- oh my god not like that!-- The gear stick is digging into my... it's digging in." Stiles wiggles forward, his knee slipping off the passenger seat as he tries to maneuver himself.

Derek helps Stiles climb through into the back of the van. Ghosting a hand over Stiles shoulders he can feel the heat coming off his skin. "You're really hot."

"You're not so bad yourself."

"No, I meant--"

"I know what you meant. I'm on fire, Derek, I'm _cooking_. This is horrible," Stiles complains sitting back on his haunches. His nose is blisteringly red, so is his chest, his shoulders, all down his back. His legs escaped the worst of it by being in the water, but the rest of him wasn't so lucky.

"You should have listened to Lydia when she said--"

"Urgh, I know, okay? It's just really easy to forget when _everyone else is a freakin' werewolf_ , with freaky werewolf healing powers. Like seriously, I thought you guys only came out at night, not that you just healed any hint of a tan straight away." Stiles settles cross-legged on the blanket, with his back facing Derek.

Derek gets the hint and drops down behind Stiles. He's only wearing his own swim trunks, but he's already starting to feel too hot in the warmth of the day. He squirts some lotion into his hands and lets it warm slightly before putting it to Stiles's back. Stiles hisses anyway.

"You're lucky you didn't get heat-stroke with this burn, _and_ everything you drank yesterday."

"Hey, you're just jealous I can get drunk."

Derek snorts. "Stiles, you passed out, after trying to feel me up in front of the pack."

He can hear the smile in Stiles's voice when he replies. "Like I said: _jealous_."

Derek's done his back and shoulders so gestures for Stiles to turn around to face him. Even though Stiles can reach the front, Derek is enjoying putting the lotion on Stiles, he likes looking after his... boyfriend, mate, _whatever_. His Stiles.

He puts a dab on the bright red end of Stiles's nose and carefully rubs it in. He spreads the lotion carefully over Stiles's chest, it's not as bad as his back but it's still pretty bad. The triskele necklace he's worn since Derek gave it to him has left a hazy white shape in the burn on his chest. Stiles will definitely have to spend the day in the shade.

Running his hands in broad wipes across Stiles's chest he can't help but notice the way Stiles's nipples harden under his touch. He brushes his thumb over one, letting his nail catch slightly and hears Stiles's sharp intake of breath.

Derek glances down and sees Stiles's cock stirring, he doesn't move away but carries on rubbing the aloe carefully into Stiles's skin. His touches become lighter, less functional and more... caresses. The lotioning is done, this is just for fun now.

Stiles is arching into his touches, leaning forward and Derek can't resist stooping down and brushing his lips against Stiles's in the lightest of kisses. That's all it takes before Stiles is rising up onto his knees and chasing Derek's retreating lips.

Stiles's hands come up and wrap around Derek's shoulders; the slick slide of his burning hot skin against Derek's is intoxicating. His mouth is soft and willing beneath his own, tongue hot and slick as it teases at Derek's mouth, coaxing him to open up.

Derek does and Stiles turns the kiss absolutely filthy, tangling their tongues together. Stiles's hands have worked their way to the fine hairs at the nape of Derek's neck and they're leisurely scritching through them in stark contrast to the franticness of his kiss.

He pulls away from Stiles's mouth to trail kisses along his jaw, slipping down to his neck to bury his face there. This is home. Stiles smells like lake, pack and the lotion; he smells like warmth and safety.

There's a white line as he nudges Stiles's the thin black leather throng of Stiles's necklace out of the way. He's never seen Stiles take it off since Derek gave it to him and now even if he were to the sun's now burned it onto his skin. Derek teases at the skin there, there's already a fading bruise from nights ago, hidden even more by the burn on Stiles's skin.

"Ah! Derek... it hurts. Go mark somewhere else," Stiles commands pushing Derek's head down, away from his neck.

Derek goes willingly, heading straight towards Stiles's half-hard dick but diverting at the last moment for the thin, non-burned skin over his hips. The angle is terrible so Derek pushes at Stiles, trying to get him to lie flat.

Stiles resists. "Naw, sunburn. I am _never_ laying on my back again."

Derek huffs. He can't mark Stiles's neck, he can't mark his hips or anything below the waist without ridiculous angles. They're his favourite places. He leans in again to kiss Stiles, nip at his lips as he tries to decide what to do.

Stiles decides for him, he moves forward, straddling one of Derek's thighs and slotting one of his own firmly against Derek's cock. Stiles's cock is hot and heavy against his thigh, the tip smearing a few drops of pre-come in the hairs on his leg.

He feels around for the lotion and slicks up his palm. Stiles is riding his thigh lazily now, barely even moving just a slow grind, his arms wrapped around Derek, mouthing at the skin of Derek's shoulder.

The slick palm had been meant for one of their cocks, but the idea to rub it along Stiles's sunburn is a bit too hard to resist. He doesn't warm it much before letting his wet hand rest against Stiles's shoulder, fingers spread. Stiles gasps and thrusts up against Derek.

"Urgh, you bastard," Stiles moans, dropping his hand down between them to slip inside Derek's swim trunks and wrap a hand around his cock. "That feels so _good_."

His cock is sweating like a motherfucker, the heat of the day, the closeness between them, and the confines of his trunks all adding to the sweat. It's enough to make Stiles's jerking smooth, and Stiles knows how he likes it, how rough, how tight. It's tricky to get into the space between them to jerk him, but Stiles is managing, even if it limits the range of motion of his hand.

Derek bucks up into Stiles's fist and tries to find somewhere to put his hands that isn't on Stiles's sunburn. He travels down from his shoulders, now most of the lotion is rubbed in, down to Stiles's ass. His cheeks are soft only the downiest of hair there, and Derek lets himself roughly grab on in each hand, pulling Stiles up and down, so he's rutting up against Derek's thigh.

"Derek..." Stiles moans, as Derek brushes his cheek against Stiles's.

"Mmm, you smell so good, you taste so good, you _feel_ so good..." Derek punctuates each gestures with a sniff, a lick, and a thrust.

Stiles's hand is squeezing his dick, this close he can't jerk Derek off anymore; his arm's trapped between them.

"Off..." Stiles complains, using his other hand to tug at Derek's swim trunks.

Derek ignores him, to take them off he'd have to let go of Stiles, and right now all he wants is to do the opposite.

"Derek..." Stiles lets go of Derek's cock and pulls his hand from between them.

Derek sighs and pulls back from Stiles. "Fine," he says and shimmies out of his trunks.

The doors of the van are thrown wide and the hint of a breeze feels good on his cock. Derek rises back onto his knees and his erection bobs. Derek watches as Stiles licks his lips, eyes darting to Derek's cock.

Derek crawls forward and kisses Stiles lazy and slow.There's a gentle bird song, the quiet rustle of the breeze in the trees and the splashing water of the pack in the lake.

He doesn't have to rush things so he doesn't want to. Derek grabs Stiles's hand and slicks them both up with a bit more of the after-sun lotion. The smell of aloe is strong but inoffensive, the lotion's warmer than before and Derek can see it's been laying in the strong noon sun.

They intertwine their fingers and shift forward until they can grab both their cocks in their grip. The slick-slide of Stiles's cock against his own is delicious. Each thrust sends threads of pleasure out, making him hornier, harder and...

Stiles tries to speed up their pace but Derek slows him, he's going to enjoy this, draw it out until they're both panting messes. Until they spill all over their joined hands (although knowing Stiles he's going to end up with come streaked up his chest, and even maybe on his chin).

Stiles's other hand is thrown over Derek's shoulder, steadying himself as he thrusts into their palms. Derek's braced himself against the side of the car hand slipping as he searches for something to grab hold of.

"I love you like this," Stiles gasps.

"Hmm?"

"Look at you, you're fucking beautiful, you're wide open, not hiding anything away, you're happy and smiling. Shit, Derek, you've got a face that's _made_ for smiling. You shouldn't hide it away, not ever, it should be a crime not to smile with that face."

Derek bites his lip and tries not to let out the smile that wants out. He's just... this is the most perfect things have been for so long; his pack's near and safe, his ma... his Stiles is near and safe, he's... it's just all so good. But Stiles is gonna be smug, and he can't have that, so he bites his lip hard and tries not to smile.

"Hey," Stiles chastises. "No fair. No hiding the smile."

Stiles leans forward and kissing the corner of his mouth where it's trying to pull up in a smile. Derek stops trying to fight it and finds himself kissing Stiles through a kiss.

After they break off Stiles smiles back at him. "That's better. I fucking love your smile."

They descend into kisses again, from light, chaste kisses, slipping into dirtier ones that make Stiles thrust up harder into their palms. Derek reckons Stiles must be close, because his thrusts are getting more frantic and Derek can't wait.

"C'mon Stiles, c'mon," Derek urges, their mouths are so close that their breaths mingle. Stiles's breath out is Derek's breath in.

It only takes a few more thrusts before Stiles is bucking up and coming all over them. Derek can feel the hot splash of Stiles's come painting his chest, strip after strip of it. The smell hits his nose and it pushes him over the edge, he's coming, palms getting slicker and stickier as his come dribbles down their cocks. Thick and creamy.

Stiles drops his hand away and Derek continues to stroke them through the aftershocks, stopping when Stiles pulls his cock away, oversensitive from his orgasm. Stiles leans in for more kisses even after he's pulled his cock away. He's still panting for breath, cheeks flushed and eyes bright and wide. He looks fucked out and Derek loves it.

"I love you," Derek murmurs into Stiles's mouth.

"Mmm, not as much as I love you," Stiles replies kissing Derek again. Stiles is always so cuddly and needy for touch after an orgasm. Derek loves it.

It's Derek that finally reaches over and grabs Stiles's still-damp towel to carefully wipe the come off them. Apart from his groin Stiles is relatively uscathed, unlike Derek who is a mess.

Stiles carefully lies down on his side, looking over Derek. "Mmm, I got you good."

Derek snorts and swipes at the come. He's rubbing more of it into his skin than he is cleaning it off. They'll need to wash off in the lake... later. Much later.

"Come lie down, because you're totally less scratchy than the blanket." Stiles moves over so there's room for Derek.

Once he's lain down, Stiles slides over to lie face down, half on Derek, his head resting snugly under Derek's chin.

"Mmm, you have the best ideas," Stiles says after a few minutes.

Derek hums his agreement, stroking over Stiles's ass because it's one of the few non-sunburned places on him and Derek wants to hold, to stroke, to caress Stiles.

They don't say anything and Derek lets the steady sound of Stiles's heartbeat lure him into an afternoon nap.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> [Lets look at the pic again (NSFW)](http://25.media.tumblr.com/7c0b3e302a2a427aea323de8a4e2d413/tumblr_midcgglXNI1qdtudao1_500.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> Also, [come say hello](http://saspiesas.tumblr.com)


End file.
